911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Wynn Edward Errico
Birth date: 3/10/1960 This individual may also go by the name SCOTT N. ERRICO In September 1998, Errico was arrested and accused of stealing another man's car at a gas station on North State Road 7. Philip Bacon had pulled his overheating car into a Shell station on a Sunday afternoon. Police said Errico got into Bacon's car and sped off along West Atlantic Boulevard. An officer later spotted the stolen car on Rock Island Road. After a brief chase, Errico crashed the vehicle in the 500 block of Rock Island Road and ran away. Errico was arrested and charged with grand theft, police said. ---- FBI agents questioned him about six weeks after the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Agents were searching for two cars: a red 1989 Pontiac Grand Am belonging to terrorist Mohamed Atta and another car used by accomplice Marwan al-Shehhi. Errico told agents Atta tried to sell him the Grand Am. Errico said he offered $800 for the vehicle, but Atta declined, saying, "I'd rather run it into a building than sell it for $800." Atta had apparently visited several car dealerships on State Road 7 in North Lauderdale trying to sell the car. Agents eventually tracked down the vehicles and confiscated them to gather evidence. Sun-Sentinel (Fort Lauderdale, FL) October 27, 2001: Wynn Errico, owner of Wynn Motor Co. in North Lauderdale, said three FBI agents came to his dealership several days after Sept. 11 to question him. Errico said Atta drove into his used car lot around 2 p.m. on the Friday before the attacks, saying he wanted to sell the Grand Am because he did not need it anymore. Three men in a white minivan accompanied him and waited for about 45 minutes while Errico and Atta went back and forth about a price, Errico said. He said Atta rejected his offer of $800 cash. "He said, 'I'd rather run it into a building than sell it for $800,'" Errico said. ---- September 6 2012: Wynn Errico accused of theft Fort Lauderdale Police arrested the 52-year-old Pompano Beach man on Thursday and accused him of stealing hundreds of DVDs from a halfway house about three months ago. He is charged with burglary, grand theft, dealing in stolen property and giving false information at a pawn shop, according to Broward jail records. Detective Joe Curtis saw Errico in a television news report. Errico was talking about being the victim of an armed robbery at his car dealership on Aug. 18. Broward Sheriff's detectives are searching for three suspects. They were seen on surveillance video driving into and out of a parking lot near the Wynn Motor Co. in the 5300 block of North State Road 7 in North Lauderdale. Errico was locking up his business at around 8 p.m. when he was approached by a gunman, who pointed the weapon at Errico's face and demanded money. Two other men approached and demanded Errico's cell phone. When Errico told the gunman he had no money, he threw his cell phone toward the suspects and ran for help, detectives said. The armed robber fired at Errico as he ran away but missed. The suspects sped away in a four-door, silver Chevrolet Impala, investigators said. ---- Category:Characters Category:All